


Schlagabtausch

by KeinButterdieb



Category: Tatort
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Episodenbezug: Es lebe der König, Flirting, Light Angst, M/M, Male Slash
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:21:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28274517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KeinButterdieb/pseuds/KeinButterdieb
Summary: Boerne hatte eine Grenze überschritten, eine Grenze, über die sie nie gesprochen hatten.Das 24. Türchen desTatort & Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020.
Relationships: Karl-Friedrich Boerne/Frank Thiel
Comments: 4
Kudos: 33
Collections: Tatort und Polizeiruf 110: Adventskalender 2020





	Schlagabtausch

**Author's Note:**

> Ich schon wieder. :-) Hier ist es nun also, das 24. und somit das letzte Türchen des Tatort- und Polizeiruf Adventskalenders 2020. An dieser Stelle möchte ich gerne mal anmerken, dass ich mich seit 2015 (seit 2015 bin ich in diesem Fandom aktiv) jedes Jahr wieder auf den Adventskalender freue. Danke an anja79 fürs Organisieren! ♥
> 
> Bis vor ein paar Tagen existierte erst ein wackeliges Grundgerüst dieser Geschichte, ich habe geschrieben und bearbeitet, wann immer ich dazu gekommen bin, und die vergangenen beiden Nächte habe ich jeweils halb durchgemacht. :-D  
> Die Geschichte liegt mir sehr am Herzen, ich glaube, hier könnte ich noch weitere 100 Stunden schreiben und ändern, und wäre immer noch nicht ganz zufrieden. Aber ich mag die Geschichte, so wie sie jetzt ist, ganz gerne, und ich hoffe, dass einige von euch etwas Spaß beim Lesen haben. ♥
> 
> Ein großer Dank geht wie schon so oft an cricri. Einen Teil der Geschichte kennst du ja schon, liebe cricri, ich danke dir auch hier nochmal für die sehr sehr sehr hilfreichen Anmerkungen und fürs Mutmachen! Danke! ♥
> 
>   
> Ich wünsche euch friedliche und schöne Weihnachtstage, wie auch immer ihr sie verbringt.

„Danke, Mirko.“ Thiel nahm lächelnd die dampfende Tasse entgegen. „Dann bis morgen.“

„Bis morgen, Chef. Tschüss.“ 

Zurück an seinem Schreibtisch lehnte er sich erst einmal zurück und gähnte herzhaft. Gefühlte hundert Mails hatte er in den vergangenen Stunden geschrieben und mehrere Telefonate geführt, er war müde und erschöpft, die Pause und den Kaffee hatte er sich jetzt echt verdient.  
Beides konnte er aber leider nicht lange genießen.

„Guten Abend, werter Herr Kollege.“

„Abend, Boerne.“

„Hier ist der von Ihnen angeforderte Bericht.“ Boerne beugte sich über dem Schreibtisch zu ihm rüber.

„Danke.“ Er sparte sich die Frage, warum Boerne ihm den Bericht nicht einfach auf schriftlichem Wege hatte zukommen lassen.

„Hm.“

„Ist noch was?“

Boerne legte ein wenig den Kopf schief, tippte sich mehrmals ans Kinn und glotzte ihn an wie ein Auto. „Ihr Bart, Thiel ...“

„Der ist ab.“

„Nun, das sehe ich. Aber _warum_ ist er ab?“

„Mir war nicht mehr nach Bart, war mir zu anstrengend mit der Pflege und so, da hab' ich ihn halt abrasiert.“ Kurz fuhr er sich über die nun wieder glatte Haut. „Sie können sich also freuen.“

„Ich kann mich freuen?“ Boerne kniff etwas die Augen zusammen. „Worüber denn?“

 _Scherzkeks!_ „Na, worüber wohl, Boerne?“

„Sagen Sie es mir.“

„Darüber, dass Sie den Anblick nun nicht mehr ertragen müssen! Sie fanden meinen Bart schrecklich, etwa schon vergessen?“

„Ach was, Herr Thiel, da täuschen Sie sich.“

„Ich täusche mich?“

„Ja, das tun Sie in der Tat. Eigentlich ... mochte ich Ihren Bart.“

„Sie _mochten_ ihn?“ Wem wollte der _das_ denn jetzt bitte erzählen? „Haha, Boerne, also verarschen kann ich mich selbst!“

„Aber ich mochte ihn _wirklich_!“

„Ja ja, ist klar.“

„Das ist mein voller Ernst!“

„Ach ja? Und warum klang das dann neulich komischerweise noch ganz anders?“ Er runzelte die Stirn. „Ich sag nur Prinz Milchbart und so!“ Und _das_ war ja fast noch das Netteste, was Boerne losgelassen hatte.

„Nun ja, sicher, anfangs fand ich ihn arg ... gewöhnungsbedürftig.“

„So so, _gewöhnungsbedürftig_.“ War das das neue Wort für _hässlich_?

„Man könnte auch sagen, dass ich ihn absolut scheußlich und geschmacklos fand.“

„Vorsicht, Boerne!“ Er hob den Zeigefinger.

„Vorsicht?“ Boerne klang amüsiert, aber sein Blick verfinsterte sich. „Soll das etwa eine Drohung sein, Thiel? Möchten Sie mich vielleicht wieder irgendwo einsperren?“

„Mann, Boerne, wollen Sie mir das jetzt ewig nachtragen oder was? Sie haben's doch eh nach paar Minuten da alleine wieder raus geschafft!“

„Ja, das habe ich! Aber was wäre gewesen, wenn ich es _nicht_ geschafft hätte?“

„Ich hätte Sie da schon nicht versauern lassen, Herr Professor, keine Sorge!“ Nee, hätte er natürlich nicht. Spätestens nach einigen Stunden, wenn Boerne bis dahin nicht heim gekommen wäre, hätte er ihn wohl da raus geholt oder halt doch lieber Vaddern hingeschickt, je nachdem wie sehr bei ihm da immer noch das Blut gebrodelt hätte.  
_„Er ist beleidigt, er ist beleidigt!“_  
Falsch, Boerne! Da war Boerne auf dem Holzweg gewesen, aber sowas von! Er war nicht beleidigt gewesen, sondern verletzt. Es hatte ihn verdammt getroffen, jedes Wort, jede Beleidigung, jede Unverschämtheit, die Boerne mit seinem viel zu vorlauten Mundwerk von sich gegeben hatte. 

„Nett war das trotzdem nicht von Ihnen, Thiel!“ Boerne hatte die Arme vor der Brust verschränkt. „Ganz und gar nicht war es das!“

„Na und?“ Er stand auf und verschränkte die Arme ebenfalls. „War es vielleicht NETT, was Sie alles über meinen Bart losgelassen haben? War das NETT, Boerne? WAR DAS NETT? WAR ES DAS?“  
Ihre üblichen Neckereien und Frotzeleien, die Wortgefechte, die gegenseitigen Sticheleien, an die war er gewöhnt. Dass Boerne es nicht lassen konnte, in regelmäßigen Abständen an seinen Klamotten herum zu kritteln, damit kam er irgendwie klar. Auch die immer wiederkehrenden Andeutungen zu seiner Figur juckten ihn nicht sooo sehr. Aber als Boerne angefangen hatte, verächtlich über seinen Bart herzuziehen, da hatte er rot gesehen.  
Wie blöd er aber auch war! Saudumm war er, am liebsten hätte er sich für seine Blödheit selbst in den Hintern getreten, immer wieder und ganz fest. Dass er sich den Bart hauptsächlich deshalb hatte wachsen lassen, weil er so schrecklich dumm gewesen war, ansatzweise in Erwägung zu ziehen, dass der Boerne ein bisschen _gefallen_ könnte, weil Boerne ja schließlich selbst Bartträger war, und dass Boerne vielleicht sogar irgendwas _Nettes_ dazu sagen würde, war eigentlich unfassbar, und doch war es die traurige Wahrheit.

„Ach herrje!“ Boerne lachte kurz auf. „Sie sind ja tatsächlich nach wie vor beleidigt!“

„ICH BIN NICHT BELEIDIGT, VERSTANDEN?“  
Was hatte Boerne gedacht? WAS hatte der gedacht? Dass das alles mal eben so an ihm abprallen würde? Dass er die ganzen Beleidigungen lustig finden würde? Hatte Boerne überhaupt großartig irgendwas gedacht?  
Boernes Worte hatten ihn verletzt, und ja, es autschte immer noch. Boerne hatte eine Grenze überschritten, eine Grenze, über die sie nie gesprochen hatten. 

„Herr Thiel, es ist doch nicht zu übersehen und zu überhören, dass Sie ...“

„ICH. BIN. NICHT. BELEIDIGT!“  
Er hasste es! Manchmal hasste er es so sehr! Er hasste es, sich so unglaublich zusammenreißen zu müssen. Wie sehr er es hasste, wenn Boerne ihn bis aufs Blut provozierte, und er Boerne anschrie, weil er ihn stattdessen ja nicht einfach am Kragen packen und ihm den frechen Mund mit einem Kuss stopfen durfte.  
Oh, wie furchtbar gerne hätte er ihn neulich im Institut gegen den Seziertisch geschleudert, sich gegen ihn gepresst und ...

„Nun, wie auch immer, Thiel.“ Boerne räusperte sich. „Ich entschuldige mich hiermit bei Ihnen für jedes einzelne unschöne und kränkende Wort, das ich über Ihren Bart verloren habe!“

Oh. „Das ... meinen Sie doch eh nicht ernst!“

„Selbstverständlich meine ich das ernst, Herr Thiel! Das war eine aufrichtige Entschuldigung.“

„Na gut, dann ... nehme ich Ihre Entschuldigung mal an.“ Wenigstens eine Entschuldigung hatte er nun also bekommen, immerhin etwas, besser als nichts.

„Sehr schön, das freut mich.“

„Das hätten wir jetzt also geklärt.“ Er ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen und versuchte ein wenig runter zu kommen, sein Puls war mindestens auf 180. „Ich muss mal langsam weiterarbeiten, danke nochmal für den Bericht.“

Boerne räusperte sich ein zweites Mal. „Haben Sie nicht etwas vergessen, Herr Thiel?“

„Was denn?“

„Wie wäre es mit einer kleinen Entschuldigung Ihrerseits? Für das Einsperren?“

„Ja ja, das wird definitiv nicht wieder vorkommen.“

„Also, unter einer _Entschuldigung_ stelle ich mir nun wirklich etwas anderes vor.“

„Das muss aber reichen!“, zischte er, und ging ans Telefon. Als er eine Minute später wieder aufgelegt hatte, Müller hatte nur kurz was wegen einer Mail wissen wollen, stand Boerne immer noch da. „Was ist denn noch?“

„Vielleicht sollten Sie sich in nächster Zeit lieber ein wenig in Acht nehmen.“

 _Wie bitte?_ „In Acht nehmen? Wovor denn?“

„Vor meiner Rache, Thiel!“

„Vor Ihrer ... Rache?“ Drehte der nun völlig am Rad oder was? „Was faseln Sie denn da? Wofür soll die denn bitte sein?“

„Können Sie sich das nicht denken? Sie haben mich eingesperrt!“

Och nö, fing der doch echt schon wieder damit an! „Mann, das hatten wir doch eben schon!“

„Tja, und hätten Sie sich eben entschuldigt, hätte ich selbstverständlich von einer Rache abgesehen.“

„Entschuldigung, Herr Professor!“ Da hatte der seine Entschuldigung! „SO! Zufrieden?!“

„Das war alles andere als überzeugend, Herr Thiel.“

„Mann, Boerne, ich hab' keine Zeit für solche Spielchen!“ Wie lange wollte der ihm denn jetzt noch seine Zeit und sämtliche Nerven stehlen? „ICH HABE ZU TUN!“

„Und ich habe einen Schlüssel für Ihre Wohnung.“

„WAS HABEN SIE VOR, BOERNE?“

„Och, lassen Sie sich überraschen.“

„Sie ... Sie machen nur Spaß und wollen mich gerade einfach nur provozieren, stimmt's?“ Wäre ja aber durchaus nicht das erste Mal, dass sich Boerne heimlich Zutritt zu seiner Wohnung verschaffen würde.

„Nein, Thiel, ich mache mitnichten Spaß.“

„Boerne, Sie geben mir später den Wohnungsschlüssel! VERSTANDEN?“

„Nun, Ich kann Ihnen den Schlüssel natürlich sehr gerne geben, aber ...“

„WAS ABER?“

„Glauben Sie denn, dass ich nur einen besitze?“

„Boerne, ich warne Sie!“ Jetzt langte es aber! Er sprang wieder auf. „Sollte ich Sie in meiner Wohnung erwischen, können Sie was erleben, das schwör' ich Ihnen!“

„Hätten Sie mich nicht eingesperrt, würde ich jetzt nicht nach Rache sinnen!“ 

„Hätten _Sie_ nicht all diese Unverschämtheiten losgelassen, wären Sie nicht eingesperrt worden!“

„Nur weil _Sie_ tödlich beleidigt waren, hat Ihnen das noch lange nicht das Recht gegeben ...“

„ICH WAR NICHT BELEIDIGT!“ Vor Wut zitterte er am ganzen Körper, und er hatte Schiss, dass seine Selbstbeherrschung bald flöten gehen würde und er Boerne tatsächlich am Kragen oder an seiner Krawatte packen würde. „WENN SIE JETZT NICHT AUF DER STELLE VERSCHWINDEN, DANN ... dann ...“

„Beruhigen Sie sich bitte, denken Sie an Ihren Blutdruck! Ich gehe ja gleich!“

„Das will ich aber auch hoffen!“

„Gleich bin ich fort, versprochen, vorher möchte ich Ihnen jedoch noch eine Frage stellen.“

„Schießen Sie los!“ Und wehe, er würde fragen, ob er immer noch beleidigt war!

„Was wäre passiert, wenn ich es nicht alleine raus geschafft hätte, Thiel?“

Ach so, dieses Thema also wieder! „Ich sagte doch bereits, dass ich Sie schon nicht da hätte versauern lassen.“

„ _Wann_ wären Sie zurückgekommen?“

„Ich ... ich weiß nicht genau.“

„Wie lange hätten Sie mich warten lassen? Eine Stunde? Zwei?“ Boernes Augen verengten sich immer mehr. „Die ganze Nacht?“

„Also, Sie ... hätten da auf keinen Fall schlafen müssen, keine Angst!“ Nein, so weit wäre er niemals gegangen.

„Wie lange hätten Sie mich warten lassen, Thiel?“ Boerne klang ... traurig? Oder enttäuscht? Verletzt?

„Ich weiß es nicht.“ Während er auf seinen Vater gewartet hatte, hatte er mit dem Gedanken gespielt, schnell nochmal zurück zu laufen und Boerne rauszulassen oder zumindest den Schlüssel wieder ins Schloss zu stecken, so, dass Boerne ohne Probleme drankommen konnte, hin und her hatte er überlegt, mit sich gerungen, aber letztendlich war er zu stur, wütend und viel zu verletzt gewesen, um nochmal zurück zu gehen, und so hatte er sich ein paar Minuten später heim fahren lassen. Ohne Boerne.  
Schon vor Boernes Auftauchen hier hatte ihn immer wieder mal das schlechte Gewissen gepikst, und Boerne hatte es geschafft, dass er sich jetzt richtig mies fühlte, so richtig scheiße und schuldig fühlte er sich.

„Sie wissen es nicht.“

Er schluckte den bitteren Kloß runter, der sich in seiner Kehle gebildet hatte. Nicht nur Boerne hatte eine Grenze überschritten, er auch. _Scheiße!_  
Zu einer Entschuldigung konnte er sich jetzt aber trotzdem nicht durchringen, die wollte ihm einfach nicht über die Lippen gehen, wahrscheinlich weil es nun sowieso zu spät dafür war. „Hören Sie zu, Boerne, ich mach' Ihnen ein ... Angebot!“

„Eins, das ich nicht ablehnen kann?“ Boerne grinste zwar kurz, aber das wirkte total aufgesetzt. „Gut, ich höre.“

„Wir klären das mit der ... Rache jetzt gleich und dann sind wir quitt! Okay?“

„Jetzt gleich? Und was genau schwebt Ihnen da vor?“ Boernes Augen blitzten vergnügt, ehe er wieder ernst wurde. „Soll ich Sie für eine Weile in Ihr eigenes Büro sperren?“

„Nee!“

„Sondern?“

„Ähm, weiß nicht ... Wie ... wie wärs, wenn Sie mir einfach schnell eine Ohrfeige geben oder so?“

„Ich soll Sie _schlagen_? Oha, ist das Ihr Ernst?“

„Na ja, wenn dafür danach das Thema Rache durch ist, warum nicht?“

„Gut, ich bin einverstanden“, sagte Boerne zu seiner Verwunderung.

„Sie sind einverstanden? Sie wollen mir eine rein hauen?“

„Nun ja, was heißt _wollen_ , Thiel? Das war doch _Ihr_ Vorschlag!“

„Ja, schon, aber ...“

„Aber? Möchten Sie einen Rückzieher machen?“

„Nein!“ Er hatte es vorgeschlagen, nun würde er es auch durchziehen.

„Gut.“ Boerne hob schwungvoll die rechte Hand. „Wann soll ich es tun?“

„Bringen wir's am besten direkt hinter uns!“ Er beugte sich mit seinem Kopf ein Stück vor, stützte sich mit den Händen auf dem Tisch ab, kniff die Augen zu und wartete ab. Etwas Schiss hatte er zugegebenermaßen schon. Ob Boerne richtig fest zulangen würde?

Dauerte nicht lange, bis er Boernes Hand spürte. Boerne hatte sie auf seine linke Wange gelegt. 

Er riss die Augen auf. „Boerne, was ...“

Boernes Gesicht war ganz nah, ein bisschen _zu_ nah. „Alle Achtung, Sie sind wirklich äußerst akkurat vorgegangen beim Rasieren.“

„Ja, bin ich, ich ...“ Sein Hirn war plötzlich wie leergefegt.

„Ich mochte Ihren Bart, Thiel.“

„Boerne, bitte hören Sie doch auf damit“, flüsterte er. Zum Brüllen hatte er keine Kraft mehr.

„Das ist aber die Wahrheit. Er gefiel mir.“ 

„Er gefiel Ihnen? Wirklich?“

„Ja.“

„Sie mochten meinen Bart?“, fragte er noch einmal. 

„Ja, Thiel.“ Boerne nickte. „Nachdem ich mich an ihn gewöhnt habe, mochte ich ihn.“

„Okay“, sagte er, weil er keine Ahnung hatte, was er jetzt sonst sagen sollte. In seinem Kopf schwamm alles. 

„Aber um ehrlich zu sein, Thiel ... ohne Bart gefallen Sie mir _noch_ besser.“

„Machen Sie mich gerade etwa ein bisschen an?“ Sein Hirn war nicht so schnell nachgekommen, die Panik setzte erst mit leichter Verzögerung ein, dann aber gewaltig. Seine Beine wurden weich wie Wackelpudding. Scheiße! Hatte er das eben etwa tatsächlich laut gesagt? Boernes Hand lag immer noch auf seiner Wange, kein Wunder, dass er da nicht mehr richtig klar denken und handeln konnte.

„Wäre das schlimm, Thiel?“

Wieder ein Kloß in seiner Kehle, nur nicht so bitter diesmal. „Nein.“

„Nun, wenn das so ist ...“ Ein leises Räuspern. Boerne lächelte ihn unwiderstehlich an. „Ich denke, dass Sie mit Ihrer Vermutung bezüglich des Anmachens richtig liegen.“

„Boerne, bitte ...“ Was, wenn das alles zu Boernes Racheplan gehörte und der gleich laut und höhnisch auflachen würde? „Bitte verarschen Sie mich nicht.“ 

„Ich verarsche Sie nicht, Thiel.“ Boernes Fingerspitzen streichelten für wenige Sekunden umher. „Was so etwas betrifft, mache ich keine Scherze.“

„Boerne ...“ Er hob seine Hand, die entsetzlich zitterte, und legte sie auf Boernes. „Es tut mir leid!“

Boerne nickte. „Mir auch, Thiel.“ 

Als Boernes linke Hand nach vorne schnellte, ließ er erschrocken von Boernes anderer Hand ab und zuckte mit dem Kopf weg. 

„Ich könnte Sie niemals schlagen.“ Boerne hatte die linke Hand wieder sinken lassen, hob sie nun erneut und bewegte sie auf ihn zu, langsam diesmal. „Thiel?“ 

Er nickte.

Boernes Zeigefinger fuhr vorsichtig über seine rechte Wange und verharrte einen Moment in der Nähe seiner Lippen. „Hier haben Sie sich ein wenig geschnitten.“

„Tut aber nicht mehr weh.“

„Gut.“ Boerne nahm seine Hände fort und trat einen größeren Schritt zurück. „Ich werde Sie jetzt mal nicht länger von der Arbeit abhalten, Herr Thiel.“

„Boerne?“

„Ja?“

„Sind wir jetzt eigentlich ... quitt?“

„Was denken Sie?“

„Ich ... ich weiß es nicht so genau. Deswegen habe ich ja Sie gefragt.“

Boerne schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, eigentlich denke ich nicht, dass wir bereits quitt sind.“

„Und was heißt das nun?“, wollte er hoffnungsvoll wissen.

„Möchten Sie morgen mir mir ausgehen?“

„Ja!“

„Um acht?“

„Ja!“

„Gut, ich hole Sie pünktlich daheim ab.“

„Okay, aber ... klopfen oder klingeln Sie bitte, anstatt sich heimlich mit dem Schlüssel rein zu schleichen.“

Boerne lachte sanft. „Bis morgen, Frank.“

„Bis morgen.“

Seine Beine zitterten noch eine ganze Weile, nachdem Boerne weg war. In der Zeit bis zum Feierabend fasste er sich mindestens zehnmal ins Gesicht, und lächelte dabei.

**Author's Note:**

> Das schreit ein bisschen nach einer Fortsetzung, finde ich. Und die wird kommen. ;-) Voraussichtlich irgendwann im Laufe des nächsten Jahres.


End file.
